A New Way Of Life
by Tinky1
Summary: In the final battle Naraku sends the gang and Sesshomaru, Kanna and Kagura to Kagome's time will they slaughter everyone or work together to get home....Will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

_'Hey fellow readers I'm back with another story and I'm so happy my computers fixed so i could update faster don't worry i have nothing but time on my hands so once i post this I'll be working on my next chapter to keep it nice and updated i hope to get alot of reviews please it gives me insipartion'_

_Tinky_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs if any (runs away from big scary lawyer dude)**_

"Lord Sesshomaru" General Suki came running towards Sesshomaru's study."Lord Sesshomaru", Suki called out while banging to his studies door. Lord Sesshomaru opened the door and yelled "Suki are you crazy or do you want to lose your life". Sesshomaru looked at Suki and if looks can kill then Suki would be pushing flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru a parchment came in for you-" Suki was cut off my Sesshomaru's cold voice

"You did all that for a parchment"

'Well Its smells like Naraku"

"Where is it" Sesshomaru bit out

Suki dug inside his shirt and pulled out a parchment. Sesshomaru snatched it and walked back inside his study and slammed the door then Sesshomaru yelled from behind the door "You are dismissed" Suki walked away wondering what the hell did that parchment say.

o0o

"Dance of blades" Kagura said

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out the way before the attack can hit."Wench stay outta the way" Inuyasha said as he set Kagome on her own to feet.

"I'm not here to fight I got a message from Naraku"

Kagura said as she threw the parchment down and flew away. Inuyasha approached the parchment carefully and picked it up."Hey Kagome can you read this" Inuyasha said as he handed the parchment to Kagome. The parchment said:

**_I have been a very patient man waiting all this time for the jewel to manifest itself again, _**

**_only to be stopped by a half breed, a weak miko_**

**_demon slayer and a perverted not holy monk._**

**_But no more I want the jewel and I want it now, the final battle will be held in Edo_**

**_by the dry well in 5 days and also Kagome I will have the jewel_**

**_-Naraku_**

"Over my dead body will he get the jewel" Kagome yelled

"What do you think Inuyasha" Miroku asked

"That's the only chance we have at Naraku I know I don't like the idea either" Inuyasha said

o0o

Sesshomaru sat in his study staring at the parchment he didn't bother to read it yet_ 'What are you planning Naraku'. _Just then Sesshomaru picked up the parchment and read it, It said

**_Lord Sesshomaru I know you want your revenge for the _**

**_little bit of honor you have left, for me deceiving you and now you_**

**_got your chance. In 5 days meet me in Edo by the old dried up well oh yeah,_**

**_tell little Rin I said Hi_**

**_-Naraku_**

By the time Sesshomaru finished reading the parchment he was furious and his eyes bleed red. _'how dare that low life ass half-breed think that I Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands have no honor and he dare mention Rin' _Lord Sesshomaru got up and walked out of his study, he walked to the dojo he needed to vent his anger and one of his guards is going to get one hell of a beating today. _'Naraku i shall humor you and meet you in exactly 5 days and you won't live no longer'_Sesshomaru thought. Once lord Sesshomaru entered the dojo he seem two of his best guards sparing.

"You Yuski you shall spar with me" Lord Sesshomaru commanded. Sesshomaru stepped up to the middle of the dojo and pulled out Tokijin and got into a defencive position. Yuski charged at Sesshomaru with his sword drawn and tried to cut his midriff. Sesshomaru blocked with his sword. The two swords clashed and both sword's demonic energy was so great it became visible, Yuski's energy was a dark blue while Sesshomaru's was a pure white. (There is a reason why his energy is pure). Yuski power was no match for Sesshomaru's as he used his strength to push Yuskiaway. When the moment arrived when Yuski less expected it Sesshomaru charged at him. Sesshomaru raised his sword over his head and proceeded to strike Yuski, the sword struck him in the abdomen and a deep gash formed as blood gushed out of the wound and covered the dojo floor.

"It would seem you are unable to battle or risk losing your life....This Sesshomaru wins" Lord Sesshomaru said

o0o

"Naraku the parchments have been sent to the designated people" Kagura said

The parchments were not ment for everyone only the Inu gang and lord Sesshomaru. Naraku had a special surprise for them. He would show up ready to fight, but it would be the real him and no more puppets or imitations he wanted the jewel and he'll be damned if he didn't get it.

"You are dismissed Kagura" Naraku said. Kagura bowed to him and said "Yes Master".

Once Kagura left she ran to her room all she wanted was to be free fly like the wind she is..the wind was never meant to be cage up it's not possible to capture wind but not here she is......cage like a bird. 'I can only hope that bastard dies at the hand of the miko' In a room down the hall not far from Kagura's was a child no older that 8 she was deadly pale her hair was snow white with a all white flower in it. But something was amidst her pitch black eyes was filled with salty liquid. She was CRYING....Kanna laid in her bed sobbing silently 'I WANT TO FEEL', she screamed in her mind. Kanna no longer wanted to be a void she wanted to feel all the emotions she sees on people faces like happiness, sorrow, joy, anger, trust, surprise, anticipation, wrath, pride, indifference, pain but most of all she wanted to feel LOVE.

"Love" the little void child said in a dead whisper _'I wonder what LOVE feels like'_

**_~5 days later~_**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna and Naraku stood at the top of the hill overlooking Edo everyone glared at each other it was a very long staring contest and not one person blinked. Until...

"Kagome..what is this Love people speak of" Kanna asked in her usual bored tone.

Everyone one was stunned why would she talk of love when they were about to do battle?....

"Well love is a feeling inside of you when you feel something deeply for someone either a loved one or a family member" Kagome told her. Kanna didn't say anything she just looked at Kagome and nodded.

"Are you done Kanna I believe we came here to kill them not ask for advice you'll never use" Naraku bit out harshly.

Everybody got in their defencive stance....The final battle was among them. Shippo stayed at the bottom of the well so he wouldn't get hurt. Inuyasha had drawn Tessaiga while Sesshomaru drawn Tokijin. Kagome had her bow and arrows while Miroku got prepared to open his wind tunnel when the moment arrived. Sango had her boomerang already resting on her right shoulder prepared to throw it at the person who caused her grief over the last 3 years of her life.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku with Tessaiga and let loose Wind scar, Naraku dodged while her tried to impale Inuyasha on his tentacles. "Hirokost"(SP). Sango threw her boomerang and it severed Naraku's tentacles.

"If we combine our power he'll be no match for us" With that said Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango attacked at once. Naraku's body took the full force of everyone's blows. Now Miroku stepped in "Wind Tunnel" He screamed as he sucked up Naraku but Naraku had one more trick up his sleeve before he died. As his body was getting sucked up he threw down a ball by the well everyone looked on as he was sucked into the void. "We're free" Kagura voiced in in pure joy but everything suddenly stoppedit was as if time itself slowed down. The ball Naraku threw down started to pulse and it started to shine a pure white color so bright they had to shield their eyes and then everyone was enveloped into the light.

Once the light died down everyone noticed that where they were it was dark, damp, and muggy they were in the well. They just wasn't in the well they were sent 500 years into the futher to Kagome's time

"Oh no we're in my time" Kagome said

**_Authors Corner:_**

**_'If someone can tell me the name of Sango's boomerang it would help thank you....Please tell me if you like the story because I really don't know if I should continue it or not'_**

**_Tinky_**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Hey Guys I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I hope it's worth the wait so without farther ado I present the second chapter of __**A New Way Of Life'**_

_Tinky_

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

"In your time Kagome what does that mean" Kagura asked

"Kagura you have no say in the matter I shall kill you now" Sesshomaru growled

"No there can't be any killing here it's against the law" Kagome said in a hurry

"What" Sesshomaru Said?

"O.k. I'm from 500 years in the have so many advance things that your not going to understand or recognize killing is against the law amongst other things please just listen and when we get to my home I will explain" Kagome said

"He.. He used me" Kagura said

Inuyasha grabbed Kagura and pinned her to the wall of the well by her neck.

"Why should I even give you the pleasure of living" Inuyasha said

"Please spare me I had to do what I did to live…Naraku had my heart the pain of him squeezing it was excruciating it was never personal"

"Inuyasha release her this instant of I'll say that word" Kagome threatened. Once Inuyasha released his grip on Kagura she ran and cowered behind Kagome. Everyone just looked on in silence.

"Please everyone we have to get out of the well. The demon just jumped out of the well but the humans climbed out using the rope ladder that was there. Once everyone was out of the well they walked to the door of the well house.

"Ok this is for the demons please there are some not to good smells outside it's called pollution so if you would walk close until we get there it would help you" Kagome said

Kagome opened the door to the well house and as soon as the air hit their noses the demon ran back to the bottom of the well.

"Guys please we have to get out of here"

The demons came back out of the well and followed Kagome to her house which just happens to be a really big house. Kagome took out her keys and opened the door to her home.

"Mom I'm home" Kagome called.

"Kagome sweetheart were in the living room" Kagome's mother called. Kagome and her entourage took off their shoes and followed Kagome to the living room. When her mother saw the company her eyes got as large as dinner plates but she quickly recovered.

"Kagome who's your friends" Her mother asked

"Mom before I explain anything can they live here. Like forever" Kagome asked

Kagome's mother had a feeling that this was going somewhere so she agreed.

"Kagome you know there are more than enough room here for your friends so I don't see what the problem is." Kagome's mother replied. Kagome sat down on the couch and everyone followed.

"Well let me go make some tea. Please I'll be right back" Kagome's mother got up and went into the kitchen and started to prepare the tea. When her mother came back she had a big tray filled with cups of tea, she went around the room and gave everyone a cup and then sat down.

"So Kagome dear tell me what the problem is" Her mother said

"Well it started when I was born…"

"Not that stupid" Inuyasha said

"Oh yeah anyway we were fighting Naraku at the final battle when he threw down this orb shaped thing before he died after he was dead it started pulsing as if it had a heartbeat, then it was a bight light so bright I had to shield my eyes, when I opened them I was here at the bottom of the well." Kagome said

"I see so do you have any idea what the orb could have been" her mother asked.

"It was a sprit bomb. It's meant to transport people thru time like a portal when he sent us thru time he thought he'll be alive to rule over Japan" Kagura said quietly

"So there's no way to get you guys back home" Kagome's mother said

"I don't think so. If there was I would know" Kanna said

"I see Kagome your friends may stay as long as they like. All of us need to have a talk when you get comfortable so now how about introductions. I'll go first my name is Sakura and I'm Kagome's mother" Sakura said

"Mom as you know I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said with a fanged smile.

"Yes I know dear. Next" Sakura said

"I'm Sango and I'm a demon slayer" Sango said

"I'm Miroku and I'm a monk" Miroku said

"Don't forget you're also a hentai" Inuyasha said. Everyone started laughing even Sesshomaru chuckled before he covered it up with a cough. Once everyone settled down Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said

Sakura bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm Kanna of the void" Kanna said

"I'm Kagura of the wind" Kagura said

"And last but not least mom this is Shippo my adopted son" Kagome said pointing to Shippo on her shoulder.

"Well everyone it's so nice to meet you. It seems that my daughter has very nice friends" Sakura got up and exited the living room. Kagome now occupied the seat her mother sat in.

"Does anyone have any questions" Kagome said

"Where are we" Kagura asked

"We are in Edo just 500 years into the future" Kagome said

"Why didn't you tell me you were rich Kagome" Sango asked

"Well I didn't think that was important" Kagome said

"It's not it's just wow. I never have been in a hut. Or house this big" Sango said

"Is that all" Kagome said

"Miko how will I know about your time to adapt" Sesshomaru said

"I have some books that will help explain some things but if you don't understand just ask me" Kagome said

"Is that all"

Everyone just looked at her and nodded their heads. Kagome got up and jester for them to follow she showed them to their rooms and told them to get comfortable.

About an hour later and it was time for dinner they all sat at the large black rectangular granite table the plates were set out in front of them. They had oden that night and for dessert Kagome passed out vanilla ice cream and had toppings such as freshly cut strawberries, various berries and different types of nuts set out on the table. Inuyasha since he already had it dug in but the others were wary of it.

"Come on guys your going to love it, it doesn't bite you know." Kagome said

Kanna was first to try it and slowly but surely a smile crept up on her face.

"This is wonderful" Kanna said in her bored tone but she had a hint of emotion behind it. Soon the others also indulged themselves in the sweet goodness that was ice cream. After dinner and dessert they made their ways to their room each contemplating how they got into the situation that they were in. They each wondered what ever happened to those that they had left behind in the feudal era.

_'That is the second chapter to **A New Way Of Life** I hope you enjoyed it and please review'_

_Tinky_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Guys but I will NOT be able to update my stories for a long time I will still continue to write them but they are going to be on hold for a while once again Im sorry but for reasons not disclosed I will not update. Sorry to my loyal readers.


	4. Important Notice

Hey Readers,

Im so sorry that i have not been able to update latley, I have two kids , a job and going to college so it's kinda difficult for me to be able to update frequently. I am currently writing new chapter to my stories and updating the summaries, I will not be changing the plot to any of the stories but i will edit them and add a little bit of something take a little something out, nothing major thats going to effect anything. So I thank you all for all the love you guys hav given to me nd I would love a beta so if you wanna be my beta email or pm me.

Thank You so much,

Tinkabella.


	5. Chapter 5

To all my wonderful fans and readers ,

I would just love to say thank you all for taking the time out to read my work that makes me so happy. I have been MIA from the FF world for about more than a year. That was never my intention, I thank you all for understanding. I'm going to complete all the stories than I have on FF, I just may not make anymore. I just would love if you all just bear with me I'm going to be editing and uploading a bunch of chapters so please forgive me if I fill up your inbox. Once again thanks.

Also if anyone wants to be my editor, or if you want any part of my story please inbox me or send me an email.

Christine


End file.
